


Of Mice and Cursed Trees

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Ogham (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen, Personal Gnosis, References to Weaving Word Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	Of Mice and Cursed Trees

The story told, the words fled, yet.

Yet still they lurk, and she whispers 'neath the cursed Aspen tree; there is something of the mouse about her, in her movements, in the color of her hair, but her eyes, her eyes are endless and dark. And she's dressed in ragged clothes the colours of the fresh-plowed fields. 

She's tired and shy and her eyes are wild when she's cornered beneath her cursed tree. She's a sister to the sirens and the oracle at Delphi; and the field around her are the barren that comes after great harvest. She is _Ceirt_.


End file.
